


To Unveil the Innocence

by Midna127



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Found Poetry, I don't actually like the book, I just thought it sounded good to put on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: We had a found poem assignment in English class back in 2018, and I got it back today. Not gonna lie, I'm proud of it.





	To Unveil the Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> We had a found poem assignment in English class back in 2018, and I got it back today. Not gonna lie, I'm proud of it.

You know how they talk among themselves

I waited, on tenterhooks.

Standing in a similar pool of isolation, his face was vehement.

He was born a gentleman.

Washing the feeble-minded,

It's to protect our fair ladies.

"There's just some kind of men you have to shoot."

You didn't have to go through all this.

We are a democracy.


End file.
